Spooning
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day seventeen, your OTP spooning. Zhu Li and Varrick spoon after a long day's work.


"Hey, tiger seal?"  
>"Mmh?"<br>"Are you asleep yet?"  
>"No."<br>"Me neither."  
>"I could tell, love."<br>"Don't play smarty pants with me, my sweet, I'm too tired for that."  
>"Mmh."<br>Zhu Li herself had to admit that a whole day of testing new models of mechasuits had exhausted the both of them. Before, she had been the only one responsible for that, but ever since they got married, Varrick had insisted they both do it together. He was terrible when it came to piloting machines and Zhu Li had to do most of the work anyway, but she appreciated the intention and did not complain.

On the plus side, a tired Varrick meant a big softie Varrick who only wanted to be held and cuddled. They were lying on the bed on their side and with Varrick's back against her chest, Zhu Li could nuzzle against his nape, her face right on his fluffy hair. She knew most people did not like to be breathing right into their partner's hair, but she simply loved it. She loved all of Varrick, really, but his hair was special. It was soft and bouncy and she loved running her fingers into it. It also smelled amazing, a very special smell that was pure Varrick.  
>"Did you have something in mind?"<br>"What?"  
>He stirred a little bit into her embrace, like a beautiful deercat stretching itself. He grabbed her arm wrapped around him and pulled it to his mouth, pressing a kiss against her hand.<br>"You asked me if I was awake. Did you have something in mind?"  
>Sometimes she had the impression that he purred when they cuddled right before sleeping. He did that when he was really exhausted. She was tired too, but probably not as much as him. She was used to hard work, but he wasn't, not really.<br>"I was thinking we could, you know…" he trailed off, obviously trying to be sexy and suggestive.  
>"Do the thing?"<br>He nodded lazily.  
>"You look too tired to do anything, love."<br>He sighed and turned to lie on his back.  
>"I'm not that tired. I can make love to you! I'm strong."<br>She smiled. He still tried to impress her every day.  
>"I know you're strong, Varrick. And perfectly capable of doing… <em>that<em> to me whenever you want to."  
>"Good. Don't doubt that! I'm the perfect husband!"<br>That he was, really, just not always in the way he perceived himself to be. Her heart swelled with happiness when she remembered for the thousandth time that he had promised his life to her and her only.  
>"I love you so much, Varrick. Don't you ever doubt that."<br>She did love how much he tried his best every single day to make her feel cherished and appreciated and loved. In fact, so much so that she wanted to show him right now that his efforts were not unnoticed.

"Do you want _me_ to do the thing tonight? Just for you."  
>He looked at her as if she'd just suggested they moved to the North Pole tundra and she smiled at that. One thing was sure: he never took anything she did for granted anymore. Another thing was sure: he also perfectly understood what thing she meant.<br>"You don't have to if you don't want to, Zhu Li. I actually do not have the strength to repay you fully tonight. I was lying."  
>"I'm your wife, Varrick. I love pleasing your body."<br>The words seemed to have an effect on him. He let out a half strangled moan and closed his eyes.  
>"I don't deserve you," he said. "I don't deserve you at all."<br>"Mmh, I think you do deserve me. And you deserve to be treated to this right now."  
>He nodded his approval after all.<p>

She curled up by his side to still keep an eye on him while also being close to him. Another night, he would have touched her at the same time as she pleasured him, but she had decided to make tonight about him and his pleasure, and she did not feel particularly in the mood for more than that anyway.  
>"You're just my sweet perfect little wife," he moaned and she opened his pants.<br>He was half hard already when she pulled him out of his briefs.

"And you're my _big_ strong husband."

She began stroking him and he let out a moan that was sure to be heard in the neighbouring houses.

"Well _someone_'s eager."

"Shh. You're just super good."

"You flatter me."

Maybe he was right. Maybe she really was the perfect wife he always described, because she simply loved touching him just for the sake of pleasuring him, even when she received nothing in return. She loved feeling him get hard and thick and long beneath her fingers as right now.

"My wife," he said. "My precious wife. You're so good to me."

It seemed that even months into their marriage, he liked to remind himself of that.

It wasn't long before he was fully hard, as she liked him. In truth, if she did not feel tired herself, she might have climbed on top of him to ride him now, but the effort seemed too much to bear. Her immediate plans were pleasuring her husband and getting back to cuddling.

"Is it okay if I make this quick, love?"

"I don't expect to last long anyway."

With the hand that wasn't busy, she took his and he squeezed it. He squeezed it even tighter when she took the tip of him in her mouth. She had to admit that this was not the easiest of things. Sometimes it just felt that her mouth simply was too small for him. But she managed to get as much of him inside her and somehow, it was more than enough for him.

Having a mouth full of Varrick. Now there was something she could get used to doing for him.

"You're so good, Zhu Li."

"Mmh," she groaned without letting him out.

Her head bobbing up and down seemed to have quite the effect on him. His hand that wasn't in hers found its place in her hair, not forcing her moves but simply accompanying them, just to have any sort of contact.

"I love you so much."

She pulled him out of her mouth just enough to answer.

"I love you too."

Then she took him back in her mouth, letting her tongue do the work to try and get him to highest point of pleasure. In fact, the more she sucked on him and licked him, the more flustered he became, the more incoherent his moans were, the more he bucked his hips unconsciously to create the contact he craved.

She felt him so close that she just had to say something. He was so beautiful in that particular position. His head was leaned back against the headboard and he looked almost as beautiful as the sounds he was making sounded.

"Varrick," she said, keeping her lips close to his tip so they still touched it, but he could hear her words as well. "_Do the thing._"

He was caught off guard and with a strangled cry, spilled himself inside her mouth. Even in this, the role of the caring wife felt natural as ever as she swallowed everything. He purred again, or whatever this sound was that he made when he was fully satisfied.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, tiger seal?"

"Mmh, I could stand to hear it more."

"I love you_ so much_."

She tucked him back inside his briefs, lay back next to him and pulled the covers over them.

"You know what would make me so happy?" she asked and he turned his face to her, as if too tired to turn his body fully.

"Anything for you."

"I want cuddles. And this time, I get to be the little spoon."

He chuckled and pulled her to him and her last sensations before falling asleep were the warmth and comfort of his arms around her.


End file.
